This invention relates to a wheel assembly having particular, but not limited, application to wheels utilized on portable trash carts, wagons, lawn and garden equipment, and toy objects.
Heretofore wheels, which are formed generally of injection molded plastic having a tire component, have been attached to an axle by either a locking washer or a spring clip. Locking washers are of a domed construction which are press fitted over the end of the axle and include teeth components which bite into or interlock with the axle serving to retain the journalled wheel. When using a spring clip component, the clip component is applied to the outer surface of the journalled wheel and interlocks with the axle and wheel. The clip component is hidden from view by a hub which is then placed over the clip and attached to the outer surface of the wheel. Each of these prior art type axle to wheel interlocking devices have certain drawbacks. The forced-fit interlocking washer commonly used is difficult to remove and generally requires the replacement of the washer if it becomes necessary to remove a wheel for repair or servicing. The interlocking arrangement which utilizes the separate spring clip is of a three piece multiple component assembly, adding to the cost of the assembly as well as requiring that the hubcap be first removed before access to the spring clip can be obtained to release the wheel from the axle.
In the following described invention, the wheel assembly includes a wheel having a central bore and a connected hubcap. This hubcap includes opposing fingers which extend through openings in the wheel and interlock with the axle at an annular groove formed in the axle when the axle is inserted into the wheel bore. In this manner, the axle is retained against axial displacing movement relative to the wheel by the hub. Openings may be provided in the hub to obtain accessibility by way of snapring pliers or similar type of probe, to cause the fingers of the hub to be released from the axle if it becomes necessary to remove the wheel for servicing or replacement.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an economical interlock between a wheel and an axle which can be easily assembled.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wheel and axle assembly having an axle to wheel interlock which can be easily applied to lock the wheel to the axle, as well as simply disconnected to release the wheel from the axle if necessary.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wheel assembly for a cart or similar transportable object which retards vandalism and theft of the wheels of the assembly.
Other objects of the invention will be come apparent upon a reading of the following description.